1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an installation for offshore storage of hazardous waste, in particular low-active radio-active waste.
2. Prior Art
In many places throughout the world there is a great and pressing need for methods and installations suitable for the storage of large volumes of hazardous waste. As used in this context, "hazardous waste" means dangerously contaminated, infected or otherwise dangerous material, that is, material that has to be handled and stored in such a manner that it will be reliably isolated. For example, large amounts of waste is being kept more or less provisionally stored in barrels or other containers which have been attacked by corrosion and which, if not already leaking, may be expected to begin to leak within the next few years.
Radioactive waste is a burning example of hazardous waste and probably is the kind of hazardous waste which, at least for the time being, most urgently calls for the development of a storage system that affords adequate safety and can be given adequate capacity.